cmimcfandomcom-20200215-history
CMU SCS
CMU SCS (Carnegie Mellon University School of Computer Science) is a sponsor for the Carnegie Mellon Informatics and Mathematics Competition (CMIMC). __TOC__ History The Department of Computer Science was founded on July 18965, becoming one of the first computer science departments in the country. This department was housed in the Carnegie Mellon College of Science. Their mission statement was "to cultivate a course course of stress leading to science, a program that would exploit the new technology and assist in establishing a discipline of computer science." During its early years, the department only offered a PhD study program, without a master's degree. The focus was on computer networking, operating systems, and robotics. In 1982, SCS research professor Scott Fahlman invented the smiley face emoticon, with its original intent as a way for board readers to know when an author was joking. In 1986, the department of computer science became a "floating department" with the help of Allan Newell, Herbert A. Simon, and a few others. The Department then financially and academically grew. The Department later became a School of Computer Science in 1988, one of the first in the nation. The CMU SCS hosts Carnegie Mellon's Mobot Races during every Spring Carnival Celebration. The Mobot Races used to include a MoboJoust Competition, but was cancelled beginning in 2002 because of mobot damage. Starting in 2003, CMU SCS hosts an annual SCS day, which is an event that features activities such as exhibits and a talent show. Carnegie Mellon partnered with the General Motors Corporation to compete in the DARPA Grand Challenge, a competition for driverless cars. Tarken RAcing, one of the cars, won the DARPA Urban Challenge in 2007. Tartan RAcing is led by William L. "REa" Whittaker, a Carnegie Mellon roboticist. The Gates Center for Computer Science and the Hillman Center for Future Generation technologies, a $9.8 million complex, was opened in 2009 for the CMU SCS. It was known as the Hillman-Gates Center. The lead architects were the Mack Scogin Merrill Elam Architects of Atlanta. Success Alongside from being one of the first computer science schools to debut in the nation, CMU SCs has achieved much success. It has ranked among the top computer science programs over the last three decades, and is currently tied for the first graduated program with the Massachusetts Institute of TEchnology (MIT), STanford University, and the University of California, Berkeley. In addition, CMU SCS has achieved many awards, which include: *Allen Newell Award for Research Excellence *A. Nico Habermann Chair in the School of Computer Science *Carnegie MEllon University Undergraduate Academic Advising Award *Fionammecanica Chair *Herbert A. Simon Award for Teaching Excellence in Computer Science *Litton Faculty Fellow *SCS Endowed Chairs *The Robert Doherty Prize for Excellence in Education Organizations Academic masters *Masters in Computational Biology *Masters in Computer Science *Masters in Language Technologies *Masters in Machine Learning *Masters in Robotics *Masters in Robotic Systems Development Doctoral programs *Joint PhD In Statistics & Machine Learning *M.D./PhD in Robotics *PhD in Computational Biology *PhD in Computer Science *PhD in Computer Science/Dual Degree Portugal *PhD in Computer Science/Neural Basis of Cognition *PhD in Human-Computer Integration *PhD in Language and Information Technologies *PhD in Language and Information Technologies/Dual Degree Portal *PhD in Machine Learning *PhD in Machine Learning/Neural Basis of Cognition *PhD in Robotics *PhD in Robotics/Neural Basis of Cognition *PhD in Societal Computing *PhD in Software Engineering Organizational units Professional masters Student organizations Undergraduate programs See also Category:Sponsors